Perturbed
by Mrs.Disney
Summary: After an attack on Hermione she begins to have very vivid and terrifying dreams, little does she know she's not the only one. Rating may go up later on.


As the sun set on her first day of her sixth year, Hermione couldn't be more perturbed. She sat at the Gryffindor table with her two best friends; Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry just sat there staring off into space with a haunted look in his eyes, as he usually tends to do. Then there's Ron who just sits there stuffing his face, completely oblivious to everything around him. She loves her two best friends dearly, but being around them was so difficult sometimes. Harry has always been protective over her, but more often than not they don't agree when it comes to things with Voldemort. At this time, Harry is beyond paranoid. He even believes Draco Malfoy is Death eater, which is just crazy in Hermione's mind.

It was hard to watch Harry suffer over Sirius's untimely death. Harry felt it was his entire fault, which if he wouldn't have been so impulsive Sirius might be alive today, but it's dangerous to think like that, and it's just downright unfair to put that on Harry.

Ronald Weasley is a completely different story; He just drives her insane. She's had a crush on him since third year, and he didn't even notice. All they ever do is bicker, they just never get along. Hermione let out a small, irritated huff of breath as she thought about the year that was to unfold before her. She let her eyes wander about the hall. She landed on many students, but only three really got her attention.

Dean Thomas: "_Well, he suddenly got rather attractive. I do believe I heard Ginny and some of the other girls talking about him in the hall. Hmmm, he does have lovely arms."_

Ginny Weasley: "_Oh, Ginerva. She's so pretty; I wonder what she does to her hair? I hate how bushy my hair is; well at least that's what Malfoy thinks. Why do you care Hermione? You're smart, your appearance doesn't matter. Just focus and study for your NEWTS. _

Draco Malfoy: _"Merlin, he's so pompous. Even when he just sits there it infuriates me. But, he's hardly Death eater material. I mean what if Harry is right? His Father is one, and I guess it's possible. No Hermione, you're being preposterous. It's just absurd."_

Hermione shook her head and let her eyes wander back to her own table, where hardly anytime had gone by. Harry sill had the same lost look on his face, and Ron continued with his gluttonous behavior. Hermione sighed as she stood from her table, waved goodbye to her friends, and started off towards the common room. As she walked through she glanced at that Slytherin table and made eye contact with none other than Draco Malfoy. He gave her a quick look-over and let a look of distaste cover his face. She shook it off and continued to walk through the great hall, and into the corridor.

As Hermione walked, she felt as if someone was following her. She quickly whipped around, but nothing was there. She continued to walk through the corridor but at a quicker pace, until she heard solid foot steps behind her. She flung herself around, and came face to face with a Death Eater mask. She opened her mouth to let out a scream, but a hand was slapped over her mouth. She let out a muffled yelp as the masked mad threw her against the stone wall with incredible force causing her to slam her head. He clutched her mouth and poured a sticky green potion down her throat. As soon as the potion touched her lips she began to feel dizzy; she was quickly losing consciousness. "Please let me go" Hermione mumbled as her eyes began to droop. She tried to reach into her pocket to retrieve her wand, but the man wouldn't allow it as he slapped her hand away. "Poor Mudblood. The dreams are going to begin soon." Hermione shook her head, and let a confused look cross her pretty features. The man let a small laugh and tauntingly said, "Good luck Granger, you're really going to need it."

**The Dream**

_Hermione took off sprinting down the corridor with Draco Malfoy by her side. They both wore expressions of pure terror, as they heard a loud slam. _

_It was getting closer. _

_They can't evade the creature that is chasing them for much longer. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand as he swiftly turned left, startling her into submission and letting him lead her. He pulled her in to a small alcove, where their bodies were pressed flush together and their breath mingled as they took short, almost silent gasps for air. _

"_I need you to get the hell out of here Granger; I'll be its distraction." Malfoy said as his blood pumped pure adrenaline into his veins. _

_Hermione laughed out loud at this. Was Malfoy being Chivalrous? Kind? Caring? Yes, yes he was. But there's no way Hermione could let him do that. She's a powerful witch, who'll stand by his side and fight this creature until only they are left alive. "Malfoy, you know I can't do that. These creatures, whatever they may be, are after us. They won't stop just because you sacrifice yourself to a monster that'll kill you in seconds. Someone wants us dead and until we figure out whom, we're in this together. Do you understand?" _

_Malfoy didn't have time to respond. Right at that time they heard a loud slam and then only silence. _

_It's here; the creature is here. _

Hermione woke with a start, as she took in her surroundings she realized that she was in Madame Pomfrey's Infirmary. Sitting next to her was Harry and Ron; both had identical looks of worry. She let out a moan of discomfort as she felt her head pound in pain. Harry and Ron both jumped up and immediately bombarded her with questions, but she had no answers for them. She couldn't remember what had happened for the life of her.

"I'm sorry, but I have no Idea." She told not only Harry and Ron, but Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Ponfrey.

"But, I did have the strangest dream. It almost felt real."


End file.
